


Eclipse

by Supermonstrum



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la guerra, después de Loki, después de HYDRA, ambos tienen, por primera vez, el tiempo y la libertad para contemplar un eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Habían anunciado un eclipse para esa noche en una pequeña columna de _The New York Times_ —al cual le seguía siendo fiel desde los años ‘30—. Steve no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que le prestó atención a ese tipo de fenómenos. Desde que despertó en el siglo XXI, la rueda no paró de girar, primero con Loki, luego con _él_.

Ahora, tener tiempo realmente libre, resultaba extraño, casi increíble.

Terminó de beber su café; encontrar una buena cafetería fue difícil y no pensaba ceder al emporio de Starbucks. Armar una rutina, no acabar de sorprenderse con las cosas nuevas, anotar lo que valía la pena, podía imaginar la voz de Tony Stark riendo y diciendo que esa sencillez no era realmente vida, pero Steve sabía que las cosas que rompían la rutina solían ser desgracias, como la guerra, y él podía apreciar de una manera especial la armonía o, como dirían otros con ignorancia, el aburrimiento.

Dejó propina para la camarera y se fue antes de que ella pudiera iniciar conversación. Le había dicho a Natasha que trataría de acercarse a alguna chica —y no sabía cómo hacerle ver que no era algo que necesitaba con urgencia—, pero ahora tenía otro tipo de preocupaciones en la cabeza. De hecho, no dejaba de pensar en aquello y siempre que podía, con cuidado pues corría el riesgo de que hubiera alguien de SHIELD echándole una mirada, dedicaba su tiempo a investigarlo, con sus propios recursos, con su poca experiencia en investigación.

El eclipse era bueno para relajarse.

Apuntó la hora en su libreta y sonrió.

* * *

La Estatua de la Libertad cerraba a las siete menos cuarto de la tarde, pero los miércoles, la gente de seguridad hacía una excepción para el Capitán América —ese viejo se emocionaba como un niño de cinco años cuando lo veía y además Steve pasaba un momento grato charlando con él—, si quería ver el eclipse en la cúspide de la estatua, pues con mucho gusto lo dejarían, pero por favor, sea precavido, Capitán o tendremos problemas, descuiden muchachos, nadie lo notará.

Le encantaba subir al trote la escalera en espiral, escuchar el eco de sus zapatos resonando por el monumento y sentir afuera el sonido del viento y el mar. Vio su reloj de mano, faltaban veinte minutos para el eclipse y en tan sólo cinco llegó hasta la corona.

El aire estaba frío, el cielo, negro y despejado, el ruido de la ciudad no llegaba. La luna parecía más brillante que nunca y Steve casi había olvidado la paz que traía ese tipo de apreciaciones a un cielo libre de aviones bombarderos y paracaidistas. Deseó poder subir hasta la antorcha, al igual que aquel hombre que se asomaba por la baranda… Ese que en realidad no debería estar allí porque el acceso a la antorcha estaba restringido.

No supo si también había tenido un permiso especial por parte de alguien que trabajara allí, pero las dudas desaparecieron cuando vio un resplandor plateado y no tuvo que pensar demasiado, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había forzado la puerta de acceso restringido y subía las escaleras como si fuera un autómata. Su corazón se aceleró como la última vez que estuvo seguro de que él era él, no necesitaba comprobar nada, aún conservaba su intuición y gracias a Dios por eso.

_¡Bucky!_

La puerta de metal hizo un chirrido apenas Steve comenzó a abrirla y el otro se sobresaltó como si fuera un animal nervioso. Sus ojos, con aquella mirada castigada y llena de una melancolía cuyo origen todavía Bucky no podía comprender del todo, se clavaron sobre Steve. Su cuerpo se encontró con la orden de atacar y también, con el deseo de no hacerlo.

—¡Espera! Bucky… —murmuró cauteloso—. Qué… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bucky permaneció estático, el viento de la costa revolvió su cabello así que se puso una gorra para que no le molestara. Sin la pintura en los ojos ni la ropa que usaba para HYDRA, su imagen estaba más cerca del antiguo Bucky que nunca. Steve apenas podía parpadear y respirar.

Bucky ladeó apenas la cabeza y apuntó hacia arriba con el mentón.

—El eclipse… Steve. ¿Cierto?

Le tomó unos segundos entender, escuchar su voz en una situación diferente a la de hacía un mes.

—Ah, sí, sí. Steve Rogers… —Y se arriesgó: —¿Lo recuerdas?

—Me suena. Lo vi… en tu exposición.

Era tan delicado como un niño pequeño, como en un pasado lo fue Steve y no podía enfrentarse solo a los matones del barrio ni entrar al servicio militar por enclenque. Allí había estado Bucky, y aquí estaba él ahora.

 _Siempre_.

Bucky le dio la espalda y se dedicó a ver la luna que comenzaba a perder su forma perfectamente redonda, oscureciéndose por debajo. Steve también la miró, pero su cabeza terminó yendo en ambas direcciones como si fuera un partido de ping-pong: la luna, Bucky de espaldas, la luna, el cabello que le llegaba apenas hasta los hombros, la media luna, amarilla como un farol. Y es que Bucky eclipsaba todo lo demás, no había otra cosa para Steve.

La luna desapareció por completo.

—No recuerdo haber visto nunca un eclipse —murmuró Bucky de repente, sin mirarlo—. Lo leí en un periódico que dejaron en una banca del parque.

—Yo también lo he leído. Era un artículo corto, pero interesante.

Decía que eclipse venía del griego, _ekleipsis_ , que significaba «desaparición», «abandono», y en más profundidad _ek_ : desde dentro hacia afuera, separación; y _leipein_ : dejar. Steve no entendió exactamente cómo se asocian esos conceptos, pero sus significados por separado le hicieron pensar en Bucky. En su desaparición desde dentro hacia fuera para convertirlo en una máquina que hacía sin pensar.

El Soldado del Invierno eclipsando a Bucky Barnes.

_Eres un eclipse constante, Bucky._

—Ahora vuelve a brillar la luna.

Ambos acabaron apoyados sobre la baranda de la antorcha, sus brazos casi rozándose. Bucky no se dio cuenta que el viento se había llevado su gorra o quizá no le importaba y Steve quería saber en qué estaba pensando, si en la belleza del eclipse o si trataba de recordarlo a él, de si pensaba en HYDRA o en su antiguo yo. Si había algo que lo alumbraba en la oscuridad del invierno de su mente.

—Es una desaparición temporal —comentó Steve reclinándose muy lentamente a su lado.

Bucky giró la cabeza en seguida y se miraron a los ojos.

Había una pequeña chispa de calidez, y parecía que Bucky supo que eso era lo que pensaba Steve. Su labio inferior tembló una milésima de segundo y, como queriendo disculparse, dijo:

—Lo intento.

Steve sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Quería decir miles de cosas, tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que el intento progresara por arte de magia. Mas sólo pudo responder, con un tono que llevaba tiempo sin usar, uno cargado de un cariño que guardaba en lo profundo de su persona, igual que un traje para ocasiones realmente especiales.

—Sé que así es, Bucky.

—Bucky… —repitió este— aún no está. Desapareció, Steve.

De no ser por la luna recuperando su forma y su brillo, aquellas palabras lo hubieran desarmado como un golpe de las olas que se oían a lo lejos, de no ser por el regreso de la luna, no hubiera asociado conceptos sencillos pero que respondían, quizá a la misma lógica.

Steve apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de metal de Bucky, frío y ajeno. Bucky permaneció inmóvil, esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo, sin intención de retroceder a lo que Steve respondió acercándose a su rostro cada vez más, todavía con cuidado por si en un arrebato de pánico o confusión le daba por huir —y si pasaba lo entendería—.

Susurró sobre sus labios, con tono suave, invitándolo a dejarse reconfortar sin culpa.

—Es una desaparición temporal.

El tiempo se detuvo y las bocas de dos viejos amigos, que en su momento nunca dijeron nada, se encontraron por primera vez. La mano metálica de Bucky se aferró algo torpe a la espalda de Steve, su sabor era amargo pero no por eso desagradable, tenía la boca reseca y los labios fríos. Durante cada uno de los segundos que duró ese beso, Steve intentó compensar todo lo que no pudo entregar antes a Bucky, lo que HYDRA le arrebató sin piedad.

Calor al invierno.

Cuando se separaron, Bucky no dio un solo paso hacia atrás, permaneció en su posición, respirando cerca del rostro de Steve. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió un toque eléctrico en su cabeza. La luna asomó apenas, el viejo Bucky pidió «quédate así» y Steve se dio cuenta por eso se atrevió a apartarle el cabello que otra vez el viento revolvió.

—La luna regresa y tú también lo harás, Bucky.

Porque todos los eclipses llegaban a su fin y él no sería una excepción.


End file.
